Un client particulier
by Pakalos
Summary: Après la Guerre, la vie n'est pas facile pour les Malfoy. Lors d'un bal, l'occasion de tisser à nouveau des relations et de redorer la fortune familiale est donnée à Draco, au prix de son corps... Au fil du temps, Draco devient la pute de luxe dans la sphère politique, et c'est une lente descente aux enfers. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son père lui amène un client particulier... VIOL


**NdA:** Et bonsoir ! Voilà quelques temps que je pauffine ce petit bijou de perversité ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas sorti un truc de cul, ça me manquait, tiens... *sourire angélique* Bref, je vous avoue que je l'ai écrit comme ça, au feeling, sans réelle idée derrière la tête, je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler d'ailleurs ! Ah, et s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, je l'ai rédigé intégralement sur mon portable, donc peut y avoir des couilles... Coquilles, pardon ! Coquilles ! Halala...

**Warning:** PWP en vue ! Donc que du cul, du cul et encore du cul ! Et entre deux mignon jeunes hommes en plus ! Oh, my god ! Donc, homophobes, prudes et mineurs, arrêtez-vooouuuus ! Bon, après, même si vous êtes mineur, faites ce que vous voulez, hein, mais venez pas vous plaindre XD

**Discleamer:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (ne mouillez pas trop vos culottes)

.

Un client particulier

.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie n'était pas facile pour les Malfoy. Lucius avait, on ne savait trop comment, échappé à Azkaban. Mais la fortune familiale en avait sévèrement pâtit. Si bien qu'il ne leur restait à présent plus que le Manoir Principal, et quelques galions en poche.

Narcissa avait dû vendre ses bijoux pour espérer les nourrir un peu, elle, son fils et son mari. Lucius, lui, avait du hypothéquer beaucoup des meubles anciens qui composaient le manoir, laissant des pièces désespérément vide...

Draco n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Car, si seulement son père ne s'obstinait pas à organiser de nombreux bals pour essayer de redorer son image politique bien salie, le peu d'argent qu'ils arrivaient à amasser serait amplement suffisant pour vivre confortablement tous les trois. Mais Lucius avait toujours été avide de pouvoir et d'influence, et même les supplications de sa femme n'y changerait rien.

Finalement, à force de se priver pour que son fils, lui, soit à peu près en bonne santé, Narcissa était tombée malade et était désormais affectée au service des soins intensifs de Sainte-Mangouste. Seulement, étant une Malfoy, les soins tardaient et Narcissa déperissait de jours en jours. D'autant que l'hôpital leur réclamait un argent qu'ils n'avaient pas pour lui administrer le plus trivial des soins.

En retrait, Draco contempla d'un œil désabusé la salle somptueuse qui s'étalait devant lui. Les nombreux plats qui jonchaient les tables, les gens qui parlaient fort entre eux de politique et d'autres sujets inintéressants...

Le ventre de Draco grogna. Son père avait été clair, la nourriture était pour les invités, lui se nourrirait dans les cuisines, plus tard, s'il restait quelque chose. Dieu qu'il détestait cet homme ! Il le tenait pour responsable de leurs malheurs, de la maladie de sa mère... Et Lucius ne pensait qu'à lui et à son image ! Alors même que sa propre femme mourrait dans un lit d'hôpital crasseux...

Draco regarda encore ces nobles et ces gens influents du ministère discuter entre eux. Lucius avait même fait venir des hommes politiques de l'étranger. Autant étaler sa sphère jusqu'où il le pouvait...

Dégoûté de tout cela, Draco fit volte face et sortit discrètement de la salle. Une fois dehors, il souffla. Il n'en pouvait plus. La faim le tenaillait et ça n'était pas en regardant les "invités" engloutir ce qui avait été préparé par leur seul elfe qui restait que ça allait arranger les choses.

Longeant les couloirs sombres, Draco prit la direction de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de s'effondrer sur son lit et de dormir, espérant que cela lui ferait oublier le vide qui rongeait son ventre. Il était désormais bien éloigné de la salle de bal, les bruits s'étant estompés. Draco s'autorisa à se relâcher et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux.

\- Et bien, et bien... qu'avons-nous là ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Draco sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'un des invités de son père. Un ministre anglais s'il se souvenait bien. Mais impossible de se souvenir de son nom, et puis ça n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il se composa un sourire de circonstances et s'adressa poliment à l'homme.

\- Je m'excuse, Monsieur, mais cette aile du Manoir n'est pas accessible aux invités, voulez-vous que je vous reconduise à la salle de bal ?

L'homme secoua la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire mielleux.

\- Oh, non, je suis parti de mon plein gré.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- La sortie n'est pas...

\- Vous quittez déjà la fête ? l'interrompit l'homme l'air de rien.

Draco serra les dents. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette impolitesse envers les Malfoy.

\- Oui, je me sentais légèrement fatigué, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Oh, c'est dommage... Un beau jeune homme comme vous..., susurra son interlocuteur en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Draco sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, le sourire crispé, il remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Je suis épuisé.

Il fit demi-tour mais une main le saisit fortement pas le bras et le retourna brusquement. Draco se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par l'homme le dominant légèrement de sa taille.

\- Allons, allons..., fit celui-ci en caressant le bras qu'il tenait. Ce serait vraiment dommage de quitter cette superbe fête ainsi...

Draco frissonna de dégoût. Il se contint néanmoins et dit :

\- Pouvez-vous me lâcher, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'aimerais rejoindre mes appartements.

\- Oh, mais je ne demande que ça..., murmura l'homme en se penchant vers lui.

Il colla son corps à celui de Draco, le coinçant contre le mur. Draco vit l'homme approcher sa tête de la sienne et la tourna précipitamment sur le côté. Cela ne sembla pas gêner l'autre qui lui lécha l'oreille dans un bruit mouillé écœurant.

Ce fut ce qui réveilla Draco, il saisit l'homme aux épaules et tenta de le repousser, mais celui-ci était plus fort et l'emprisonna davantage contre le mur. Draco sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il effrayé.

\- Oh, tu es fougueux, répliqua l'autre en se léchant les lèvres. J'aime ça quand ils résistent...

'Non...', pensa Draco en sentant les mains de l'homme de faufiler sous sa chemise.

\- Non ! répéta-t-il en tentant à nouveau de le repousser.

\- Chuuuut... Tu dis non, mais je sais que tu en a envie...

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Draco qui se rua de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda soudain une voix.

\- Père ! s'exclama Draco en voyant arriver Lucius les sourcils froncés face à la scène devant lui.

Néanmoins, l'homme ne lâcha pas Draco et s'adressa à Lucius d'un ton mielleux :

\- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, Monsieur Malfoy, durant toute la soirée votre fils n'a cessé de m'aguicher, je m'apprêtais donc à céder à sa demande...

\- Mais que..., s'exclama Draco. Non !

\- Bien entendu, continua l'homme, ceci moyennant finance. D'autant que je pourrais reconsidérer certaines décisions vous concernant au Ministère...

Draco était estomaqué. Ce... connard voulait le payer pour avoir son corps ? Son père n'allait jamais...

\- Quelles décisions ?

\- Père ! s'exclama Draco, outré.

L'homme esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

\- Concernant votre fortune notamment...

Draco vit son père tressaillir, mais son visage resta de marbre. Avec horreur, Draco comprit que Lucius considérait réellement la question. Non... Son père ne pouvait pas autoriser cela !

\- C'est entendu, asséna alors Lucius.

\- Mais, père ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Tais-toi Draco, dit durement Lucius. Je suis le chef de cette famille, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et nous avons besoin de cet argent.

Draco dévisagea son père les yeux écarquillés. Non... Son père le vendait ? Il tourna son visage vers l'autre homme qui souriait toujours.

\- Bien, dit Lucius, je vous laisse. Draco, tu as intérêt à être gentil avec Monsieur le ministre.

Et il fit volte-face, s'éloignant dans le couloir sombre.

\- Tu as entendu ton papa, mon mignon ? Sois gentil avec moi et je te récompenserais...

Draco sentit une détresse sans nom le prendre à la gorge. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais peut-être que cet argent pourrait payer les frais de soin de sa mère ? Rassemblant un courage qu'il n'avait pas, Draco esquissa alors un sourire tremblant.

\- Bien entendu, je m'excuse de mon comportement, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. Mais nous serions mieux dans un lit que dans ce couloir lugubre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'une lueur perverse.

\- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. Je te suis, mon mignon.

.

Une heure plus tard, Draco était étendu sur le ventre entre les draps froissés, le regard vide. Son dos et ses fesses nues étaient couverts de jets de sperme, et la même substance coulaient d'entre ses fesses pour s'échouer sur les draps. Derrière lui, l'homme finissait de se rhabiller.

\- C'est bien, mon mignon, vous serez récompensés, toi et ton père.

Il s'approcha de la tête de lit tout en fouillant dans ses poches. Il posa une grosse bourse sur la table de chevet. Draco ne réagit pas.

\- Tiens, voilà pour toi. La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu participes un peu plus, je te pardonne cette fois-ci parce que c'était ta première fois, mais si tu veux que ton père récupère ses biens, il va falloir donner plus que ça, compris ?

Draco acquiesça distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Bien, conclu l'homme avec un sourire.

Puis il empoigna les fesses de Draco et les malaxa, un rictus pervers aux lèvres.

\- N'hésite pas à aller glaner un peu d'expérience ailleurs, c'est comme ça que le métier... rentre.

Puis il le lâcha et s'en alla d'un pas allègre.

\- À la prochaine, mon mignon ! Sois sage !

La porte claqua et Draco se retrouva seul dans la chambre froide qui puait le sexe et la sueur rance. Draco ne pleura pas. Il ne pleura pas sur sa dignité écrasée, ni pour la douleur sourde qui irradiait dans le bas de son dos. Non, il se sentait juste... incroyablement vide.

.

L'homme revint plusieurs fois. Draco s'estimait heureux qu'il ne fasse que le prendre par derrière, toujours de la même manière. Au moins, il n'avait pas à le voir.

Draco s'arrangeait aussi désormais pour croiser le moins de fois possibles son père. Il lui en voulait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. Il ne limitait les face-à-face qu'aux repas, et encore, quand il ne s'arrangeait pas pour les éviter. Car durant ces repas, Lucius ne cessait de lui dire à quel point ils étaient chanceux que ce cher ministre ait posé les yeux sur lui et que cela leur serait bientôt profitable. Draco serrait les dents et ne répondait rien.

Draco ne parla pas à son père du "conseil" de l'homme, qui était de se forger d'autres "expériences", il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser plus bas qu'il n'était déjà. Cependant, ce ne fut visiblement pas au goût du ministre qui s'en aperçu et en parla à Lucius :

\- Vous voyez, mon cher, c'est que votre fils est jeune encore, et il n'a pas assez de... connaissances en la matière. Je vous suggère de faire en sorte qu'il en apprenne davantage, sinon... il serait dommage que je sois obligé de revoir les termes de notre accord...

Draco, qui était présent lors de cet entretien, sentit l'effroi le paralyser lorsque son père posa ses yeux furieux sur lui en déclarant au ministre qu'il s'assurerait que Draco acquiert davantage de savoir-faire.

Aussi, à chaque bal qu'organisait Lucius, Draco se retrouva à satisfaire les besoins de certains invités, parfois plusieurs dans une même soirée. Évidemment, Lucius les sélectionnait soigneusement afin qu'ils lui soient le plus profitable possible. À chaque fois qu'ils partaient, le laissant sale et souillé dans la chambre, Draco se sentait humilié et honteux au plus profond de son âme. Et s'il avait joui, il se sentait encore plus misérable. Pourtant, il ne prenait pas vraiment de plaisir, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les réactions de son corps, et, toujours, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer : "Mais si tu as joui, c'est que tu aimes ça. Tu aimes ça, te faire prendre par derrière comme la sale putain que tu es. Tu aimes ça, hein, Draco, espèce de catin.". Et aucune des longues douches qu'il prenait après chaque... passe ne semblaient le laver de la souillure qui maculait son corps. Mais Draco s'interdisait de pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Peu à peu, la rumeur comme quoi le fils Malfoy échangeait ses faveurs contre de l'argent se fit une place dans la sphère politique, et Lucius pu ainsi étendre son influence au sein du Ministère. Plusieurs politiques et parfois des nobles, venaient même en dehors des périodes de bal, simplement pour passer du bon temps avec Draco.

Ces messieurs semblaient le préférer aux vulgaires prostitués car il était tout de même un Sang-pur et très beau garçon. Et le confort qu'offrait le Manoir était autre qu'une simple maison de passe.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'attrait de son corps, et en particulier de son visage, suscitait davantage de "clients", Draco avait tenté de se défigurer. Mais son elfe était intervenue à temps et, affolée, en avait parlé à son père. Bien sûr, Lucius l'avait sévèrement puni, sans toutefois toucher à son visage, et lui avait apposé un sort qui l'empêchait de se faire du mal.

\- C'est pour notre bien, Draco ! avait-il asséné à son fils écroulé au sol. Alors, supporte-le !

Le ministre était revenu et avait constaté les progrès de Draco. Il en avait été extrêmement content et avait même laissé le double de la somme habituelle.

\- C'est bien mon mignon, tu es un bon garçon, le félicita-t-il en lui carressant la tête comme on caressait un chien. Pour te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois je viendrais avec un cadeau, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Draco lui répondit par un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

.

Ce fut la semaine suivante que le ministre revint, accompagné de son "cadeau". Un autre homme.

\- Mon ami ici présent a entendu parler de toi, mon mignon, et au dernier bal, tu lui as fait forte impression.

Draco sourit à l'homme qui dit, avec un accent russe à couper au couteau :

\- Très joli, beaux cheveux.

Draco le laissa toucher ses cheveux sous les yeux brillants du ministre.

\- Parfait, parfait, susurra ce dernier en se frottant les mains.

Il s'approcha à son tour de Draco qui s'empêcha d'ecarquiller les yeux alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.

\- Vois-tu, mon mignon, ronronna l'homme. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps, je suis fier de toi. Je pense que maintenant tu es capable de t'occuper de deux hommes en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ponctua sa phrase en carressant le fessier de Draco à travers la robe légère qu'il avait revêtu. Les yeux de Draco se fixèrent alternativement dans ceux des deux hommes qui le regardaient chacun d'un air gourmand. La peur et l'effroi lui tordit les entrailles.

\- Alors ? fit le russe qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- N'ayez crainte, mon ami, le rassura le ministre, Draco en est parfaitement capable, n'est-ce pas ?

Tétanisé, Draco ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

La suite ne fut plus que douleur. Draco se retrouvait à genoux au milieu du lit, les deux hommes de part et d'autre de lui, leurs sexes enfoncés à l'intérieur de son corps et leurs mains serrant fermement ses hanches. Il se sentait écartelé, déchiré de l'intérieur alors que les deux membres allaient et venaient avec force en lui. Des larmes de douleur se mirent alors à dévaler ses joues alors que les deux hommes poussaient des grognements de plaisir. Quand enfin ils jouirent, leurs sexes pulsant au plus profond de lui, Draco cru qu'il allait se déchirer en deux, une douleur aiguë lui transpercant le ventre. Ils se retirèrent et Draco s'effondra sur les draps telle une poupée désarticulée, du sang se mêlant au sperme coulant de ses fesses. Draco essaya de combattre les larmes, mais il avait si mal... Il se mordit la lèvre au sang.

Le ministre, qui après un temps indéterminé avait reprit son souffle, le tourna sur le ventre et lui sur-éleva les fesses en le tenant par les hanches. De ses mains, il écarta les deux globes de chaire de Draco et appuya ses pouces près de l'entrée rougie faisant sortir davantage de liquide blanchâtre du corps d'albatre.

\- Quelle belle vue, s'extasia-t-il d'une voix perverse. Ça me donne envie de te limer encore et encore, mon mignon...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'homme, de nouveau au garde-à-vous, lui enfonça son érection dans son trou déjà malmené. Draco poussa un râle de douleur et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Le russe lui saisit alors le menton pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Si joli visage..., murmura-t-il avec adoration.

Il se redressa et, toujours en tenant le menton de Draco d'une main, présenta son sexe à ses lèvres. Drace écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! L'homme poussa son gland contre sa bouche, mais Draco la garda obstinément close et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il reçut une énorme giffle qui fit partir sa tête sur le côté alors que l'homme proférait une insulte en russe.

\- Ouvre tes jolies lèvres, mon mignon, l'enjoignit alors le ministre toujours en train de le pilonner.

Draco lui jeta un regard suppliant qui n'eut aucun effet. Le russe le saisit à la mâchoire pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et enfourna immédiatement son sexe dans l'antre humide du jeune homme sans tenir compte de son gémissement de protestation.

Draco tenta de repousser l'homme avec ses mains, mais celui-ci, dans un grognement, lui saisit les bras et le leva vers le haut dans un angle douloureux.

Ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, la vanne avait été ouverte et il lui était impossible de les empêcher de couler. Ses pleurs et ses gémissements semblaient même faire redoubler d'ardeur les deux hommes.

\- Oh oui... Mon mignon... Ton cul est si serré... Huumm... Chaud... Raah...

L'autre haletait en russe, mais Draco se doutait que les commentaires devaient être du même acabit. Le nez dans ses poils pubiens, Draco faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour détendre sa gorge, mais il commençait lentement à étouffer. Lorsqu'il se mit à voir des points noirs devant les yeux, il sut qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête, il gémit plus fort, plaintif, en pleine détresse et se débatit essayant de se soustraire aux mains qui l'emprisonnaient.

\- Oh oui... tu aimes ça, hein, mon mignon ? Une belle petite pute que voilà... Huummm... Regarde comment tu te tortilles... Haaa... Je vais...

Le ministre accéléra alors violement ses coups de rein et Draco cria, les yeux écarquillés, malgré le sexe dans sa bouche.

\- Vas-y ! Crie pour moi !

L'homme jouit alors en trois poussées brutales alors que Draco, ayant sentit son intérieur se déchirer, hurlait de douleur. Ses cris durent émoustiller l'autre puisque le russe lâcha soudain ses bras pour se saisir de sa tête à pleines mains et de lui enfoncer son sexe dans le gosier.

Paniqué par la quantité de liquide qui affluait dans sa gorge, Draco s'obligea à déglutir précipitamment pour ne pas s'étouffer mais cela ne suffit pas au russe qui se recula et lui gicla au visage, répandant son sperme sur sa figure et ses cheveux.

À moitié évanoui, Draco voyait des points noirs danser devant des yeux. Le Russe lui saisit plusieurs mèches de cheveux et lui leva la tête pour contempler son œuvre.

\- Magnifique..., dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de le laisser tomber sur le matelas.

Derrière lui, le ministre se retira, lui cajolant le fessier pour le féliciter de sa superbe prestation.

Les deux hommes sortirent du lit et se rhabillerent en titubant légèrement avant d'abandonner Draco dans la chambre.

\- Continue comme ça, mon mignon, l'encouragea le ministre, et bientôt les plus grands du pays viendront uniquement pour te voir...

Lorsqu'ils partirent, Draco se laissa enfin aller à l'inconscience. Puisse-t-il ne jamais se réveiller...

.

Draco mit plusieurs jours à se remettre de cet épisode. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été lavé, habillé d'une robe de nuit et couché dans sa propre chambre. C'était Lucius qui, après s'être étonné de ne pas le voir ni pour le déjeuner ni pour le dîner, avait ordonné à l'elfe d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Celle-ci était revenue, catastrophée, hurlant que le jeune maître ne se réveillait pas.

Lucius s'était alors lui même déplacé et avait vu l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait ordonné à l'elfe de le laver et de le soigner puis de l'amener à ses appartement, Draco n'effectuait pas ses passes dans sa chambre, avant de tourner les talons, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

Tout cela c'était ce que lui avait rapporté l'elfe. Draco voyait bien que l'elfe tournait son discours de telle façon à ce qu'il croit que Lucius s'était inquiété pour lui, qu'il était en colère contre les deux hommes de l'avoir blessé. Mais il savait que son père s'était seulement inquiété que la marchandise soit abîmée et que sa seule source de revenu disparaisse. Il le savait, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

D'autant qu'il se sentait honteux que son père ait vu... ça.

Parfois, Draco se demandait ce que dirait sa mère à propos du comportement de son père. Mais qu'en était-il de son comportement à lui ? Il en était réduit à faire la catin pour les "amis" de son père. Mais si cela lui permettait de soigner sa mère, alors... il le supporterait autant de temps qu'il pourrait.

Lucius lui donna deux semaines de répit, afin qu'il soit totalement "opérationnel" à la fin de ses vacances forcées. Il le fustigea néanmoins de l'obliger à annuler certaines "entrevues" avec des clients car il n'était qu'une petite nature, et il espérait pour lui que cela n'ait pas poussé certains d'entre eux à ne plus jamais revenir.

Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement, l'absence de Draco eut l'effet inverse. Si bien que durant plusieurs semaines suivant son "congé" il se retrouva avec quasiment un client chaque soir. Parfois deux, mais plus jamais en même temps.

Lucius faisait d'ailleurs en sorte qu'aucun client ne puisse en croiser un autre, par souci de discrétion. C'était cela aussi que ces hommes préféraient plutôt que de se résoudre à aller dans un bordel. Car beaucoup d'entre eux trompaient allègrement leurs femmes, mais, grâce aux Malfoy, ils justifiaient aisément leur absence par une entrevue politique avec le père, que celui-ci confirmait, tout en passant du bon temps dans le lit du fils.

Au bout de presque un an, Lucius avait quasiment redoré le blason des Malfoy, grâce aux multiples alliances au sein de la sphère politique que lui avait permis la prostitution de Draco. Lucius prononça même les mots tant attendus depuis sa plus tendre enfance à son fils : "Je suis fier de toi". Mais au lieu d'en ressentir de la joie, Draco lui avait juste répondu par un regard douloureux, la poitrine étrangement vide.

.

\- Draco, fit Lucius en entrant soudain dans la chambre que son fils occupait pour ses passes. Tu as un client.

Draco sursauta. Son père ne venait jamais dans cette pièce. Pourquoi soudainement venait-il lui annoncer qu'il avait un client ? D'habitude, il se contentait de leur indiquer le chemin, ou bien il actionnait une sonnette pour que Draco vienne conduire lui-même ses clients à la chambre.

\- C'est un client particulier, très important, continua Lucius.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Évidemment.

\- Je veux que tu te tiennes correctement, il faut que tu sois le plus convainquant possible. Utilise tous les moyens que tu as à ta disposition. Tu obéiras au moindre de ses ordres, peu importe ce qu'il te demandera. Nous devons le garder a tout prix, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Draco hocha la tête. Au vu du discours de son père, on aurait presque dit que son client était le Premier Ministre en personne. Peut-être un homme politique très influent ? Un ministre étranger ?

\- J'espère que tu comprends bien les implications de cette soirée, Draco, déclara Lucius d'un ton sévère. Cela nous permettra de gagner drastiquement en influence. Plus personne ne pourra contester la puissance des Malfoy.

Merlin ! Son client était si haut placé dans la hiérarchie sorcière ? Draco sentit un léger stress l'envahir. Il espérait que son client ne lui demanderait pas des choses impossibles.

\- Bien, conclut Lucius. Va prendre un bain, soigne ton apparence et habille-toi avec ceci. Tu iras ensuite l'attendre sur le lit, je me chargerais de l'amener à la chambre.

Lucius lui tendit un vêtement que Draco déplia entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'une robe blanche légère et très affrivolante tissée dans la soie la plus douce et sûrement la plus chère qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Draco considéra le vêtement avec ébahissement. Son père voulait véritablement faire forte impression à son client.

\- Tu as compris, Draco ?

\- Oui, père, répondit docilement le jeune homme.

Lucius s'avança alors et l'attira dans une étreinte. Draco se raidit au contact inattendu. Il aurait juré entendre son père murmurer quelque chose comme : "c'est bientôt fini..." mais l'homme s'éloigna trop vite pour qu'il en soit sûr. Lucius avait reprit son masque impassible.

\- Mets toutes les chances de notre côté, Draco, l'avenir des Malfoy est entre tes mains.

Puis il sortit sans un regard supplémentaire pour son fils. Draco haleta. Bon sang, mais qui était ce client qui mettait son père dans cet état ?

.

Draco eut sa réponse dès que l'homme en question passa la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux, effaré de le trouver là.

\- On me l'avait dit, mais je n'y croyais pas, se moqua l'autre. Alors comme ça tu fais la pute, Malfoy ?

Draco serra les dents et ravala sa fierté, de toute façon déjà bien entamée.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il avec un sourire en descendant à bas du lit sur lequel il avait pris une pose suggestive.

Draco nota l'étonnement qui se peignit sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Draco s'approcha de Potter qui était toujours planté debout devant la porte fermée.

\- Oui, je "fais la pute", comme vous dites. Le tapin, le gigolo, le racolage, la putain...

Potter eut un rictus.

\- Que de mots vils dans une si jolie bouche, Malfoy... Que dirait ta maman ?

'Laisse-la où elle est, ma mère, connard!', pensa-t-il très fort. Néanmoins, il se composa un sourire aguicheur et s'appuya contre le torse, qu'il devina bien bâti, de Potter, et leva le visage vers lui.

\- Oh, vous aimez ma bouche, Monsieur ?

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- "Monsieur" ? Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?

Le sourire de Draco se crispa, mais il s'appliqua à conserver une moue joueuse.

\- Je ne m'autoriserais jamais à tutoyer mes clients, Monsieur. Et je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes un client, Monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes là pour... ceci.

Il saisit une des mains de Potter et la posa sur son fessier. Le froncement de sourcil de Potter s'accentua.

\- Cette attitude ne te va pas du tout, Malfoy.

'Ta gueule, enfoiré ! Si tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir !' Il remarqua néanmoins que malgré sa déconvenue, Potter n'avait pas bougé sa main de là où elle était.

\- Que préférez-vous que je fasse, alors, Monsieur ? interrogea Draco avec une expression un peu plus timide.

Peut-être que ça, ça lui plairait ? Comme le lui avait dit son père, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il comprenait maintenant les précautions de Lucius à propos de ce client qui semblait très important ! Le Sauveur en personne venait demander ses services !

\- Déjà, commença Potter en ôtant sa main des fesses de Draco, commence par te comporter normalement ! Et pas... comme ça !

Draco ne put retenir le regard exaspéré qu'il lança à Potter. Bon sang ! Ce satané Gryffondor le faisait toujours autant sortir de ses gongs !

\- Ah, voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit Potter avec un sourire en coin. Encore un peu et j'aurais crié à la supercherie.

Hum ? Il préférait une attitude effronté alors ? Bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait pas à beaucoup se forcer, de toute façon. Surtout face à Potter. Draco releva légèrement le nez et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous auriez cru que je n'étais pas Draco Malfoy ? Je vous rassure, je suis là, le seul et l'unique. À votre entière disposition, termina-t-il avec un sourire joueur en coin.

\- Mouais, ça ira, fit Potter avec une moue peu convaincue.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait encore à cet imbécile?!'

\- Quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'énerva Draco.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant son audace. Non ! Il avait tout fichu en l'air ! Potter fondit sur lui et Draco rentra les épaules et ferma les yeux, se préparant au coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. À la place, les bras de mains de Potter se posèrent sur sa taille, seulement couvertes de sa robe légère et il sentit un souffle chaud effleurer son oreille.

\- Et voilà. Ça, j'aime. Quand tu te comportes comme le petit connard arrogant que je connais.

Draco se figea. Alors c'était ça que Potter voulait ? Retrouver le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard ? Mais cette époque était révolue ! Ce Draco-là était mort ! Draco le signala à Potter :

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Potter, dit-il d'un ton aigre, Poudlard c'est fini, on est passé à autre chose, JE suis passé à autre chose ! Je ne suis plus celui que-huuummmpff !

Potter lui avait soudainement attrapé les poignets et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le coupant efficacement dans sa tirade, et s'appliquait maintenant à l'embrasser avec fougue. Mais qu'est-ce que... Draco tourna alors la tête sur le côté, s'arrachant au baiser forcé. Puis il fusilla Potter du regard, ne comprenant pas.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de faire ça...

\- Quoi ? sursauta Draco.

Les yeux de Potter, incroyablement verts sans ces immondes lunettes nota Draco, se posèrent sur ses lèvres et il sembla comme hypnotisé.

\- Au début, je voulais juste que tu fermes ta grande gueule de sale gosse de riche, et te taper dessus semblait être une bonne idée. Mais à un moment, je ne sais plus vraiment quand, j'ai pensé à une autre solution pour te faire taire... De si jolies lèvres qui proféraient de telles insanités... alors qu'elle pourraient servir à quelque chose de tellement plus agréable...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? s'effraya Draco, Potter lui faisait peur. C'est quoi cette histoire ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis...

\- Depuis Poudlard, oui, finit Potter avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu étais déjà bandant à l'époque.

Draco blêmit.

\- Attend, ça veut dire que...

\- Que j'ai rêvé de te prendre un nombre incalculable de fois dans tous les coins possible et imaginables de Poudlard. Contre un mur, dans la salle de bain des préfets, même sur le bureau de Rogue devant toute la classe... Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu peux avoir sur les gens, Malfoy...

Draco grimaça. Si, justement, il imaginait très bien... Il sourit néanmoins.

\- Alors... tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton fantasme ce soir, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?

Il s'écarta de Potter de quelques pas, celui-ci ayant alors lâché ses poignets, et s'assit sur le lit, les mains tendues derrière lui. Une expression aguicheuse sur le visage, il leva lentement une jambe pour poser son pied sur le lit, le tissu de la robe glissant sur sa cuisse pour révéler sa peau blanche. Lentement, il leva une main pour délacer le haut de sa robe, dévoilant ses clavicules et le haut de ses pectoraux. Avec satisfaction, il vit les yeux de Potter briller de convoitise. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le fait qu'en temps normal cette lueur chez ses clients le rebutait et provoqua Potter :

\- Et bien alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Potter eut un nouveau rictus.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, dit-il en s'approchant, je ne suis pas sûr que tu assumes ce qu'il va se passer... Seras-tu vraiment capable de me satisfaire ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as bien désiré pendant plusieurs année au collège, non ? Je ne m'en fais donc pas pour ça.

Potter rit alors qu'il commençait à ôter ses vêtements.

\- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas du fait que tu sois... toi, il n'y aura aucun problème de désir de mon côté. Mais je me demande si tu seras en mesure, hum... disons physique, de t'occuper correctement de moi.

Draco se demanda ce que Potter voulait dire par là. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant. Que sous-entendait ce satané Gryffondor ?

\- Allez, déshabille-toi, Malfoy. Ce serait idiot de déchirer une si jolie robe.

Draco s'empressa de faire ce que Potter demandait, il n'avait pas envie que ce rustre qui n'y connaissait sûrement rien en vêtement de qualité lui déchire sa robe. Ne portant rien dessous, Draco se retrouva alors nu devant Potter qui le jugea de haut en bas d'un regard appréciatif. Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de Draco. Il fit alors un demi-tour sur lui-même, présentant son dos et ses fesses à Potter.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente en montant sensuellement ses mains sur son fessier légèrement tendu en arrière.

Il entendit Potter grogner derrière lui.

\- Arrête ça, Malfoy, avant que je ne réponde plus de rien.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer, il se croyait revenu au temps de Poudlard où Potter partait tout le temps au quart de tour à peine il prononçait un mot.

\- Ah oui ? susurra-t-il en se retournant. Et pourqu...

Sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il comprit ce que Potter avait voulu dire plus tôt. Le brun était à présent nu à son tour et Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son membre. Bordel ! Il n'était qu'au repos et pourtant il faisait déjà la même taille que la plus grosses des érections dont il s'était déjà occupé.

\- Un problème, Malfoy ? se moqua Potter en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche prédatrice.

\- Heu... j-je...

Draco recula inconsciemment et ses jambes butèrent sur le bord du lit. Il tomba assis, se retrouvant donc face au sexe démesuré de Potter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce serait en érection ? Allait-il même pouvoir tout rentrer ? Malgré lui, Draco repensa à la fois où il avait dû accueillir deux hommes en même temps et il frissonna.

\- Peur, Malfoy ?

Draco releva les yeux vers Potter et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu aimerais.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Hum... oui et non.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, parce que j'adorerais le fait de te faire peur, et non, parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu fuies, ce serait idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter posa sa main sous le menton de Draco et caressa sa joue du pouce.

\- T'as vraiment un pète au casque, Potter..., souffla Draco.

Le pouce de Potter caressa ses lèvres, pénétrant même légèrement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Draco se laissa faire, osant même sortir sa langue pour lécher le doigt de Potter. Les yeux de celui-ci s'assombrirent.

\- Il faudrait vraiment faire taire cette bouche insolente..., murmura Potter en souriant.

Draco sourit à son tour et Potter se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas doux, mais pas brutal non plus. Exigent, dirait Draco alors que la langue de Potter forçait le passage de ses lèvres pour s'enfourner dans sa bouche. Potter tenait toujours son menton entre ses doigts, d'une manière étrangement douce. Sa langue allait rencontrer celle de Draco et tournoyèrent ensemble dans la bouche du blond. Draco ferma à demi les yeux.

Normalement, il ne se laissait jamais embrasser par ses clients, mais là... et bien c'était tout simplement Potter, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il devait tout faire pour que Potter revienne encore et encore. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un baiser tout compte fait...

Potter s'écarta alors, les laissant tous les deux haletant.

\- J'ai une autre idée, susurra Potter. Monte sur le lit, Malfoy.

Curieux, Draco obéit et se recula dans le lit. Potter monta à sa suite, se tenant à genoux sur le large matelas. Potter empoigna alors son propre sexe et commença un lent va-et-vient sur la longueur.

\- Histoire qu'on passe enfin aux choses sérieuse, commença-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Suce, Malfoy.

Draco écarquilla les yeux à la demande vulgaire de Potter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le dise comme ça.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton étonné.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, répliqua Potter dont le sexe commençait à s'ériger sous ses mouvements. Suce. À moins, que tu n'en sois pas capable ?

Potter avait cet insupportable sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Draco lui envoya un regard hautain.

\- Bien sûr que si j'en suis capable, Potter.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, gardant néanmoins son sourire provocateur. Draco se mit alors à quatre pattes devant Potter qui avait lâché son sexe et avança une main pour d'abord tâter la chose. Potter grossissait à vue d'oeil. Draco commença par un va-et-viens avec sa main, celle-ci en faisant à peine le tour. Il déglutit.

\- J'ai dit "suce", pas "branle-moi", Malfoy, fit Potter au dessus de lui.

Draco leva les yeux vers l'autre homme.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Potter, tout viens à point à qui sait attendre.

\- Ouais, ben j'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps, alors fais-le.

Draco ignora le ton de Potter, même si cela le contraria, et accéda finalement à sa demande. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur le gland puis sortit sa langue pour lécher la fente au milieu. Il se délecta du gémissement sourd que poussa Potter. Sans enlever sa main du sexe de Potter, Draco quitta le gland pour lécher le membre sur toute sa longueur. Il recommença plusieurs fois, alternant ses coups de langues avec de légers succions, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir à Potter. Celui-ci dit alors :

\- Malfoy... prépare-toi en même temps... que je te prenne pas à sec...

Draco hocha la tête, toujours occupé à sa tâche, à savoir lécher la hampe de Potter, et dirigea ses doigts vers ses propres fesses, qu'il avait bien lavées auparavant. Il s'introduisit un doigt et s'appliqua à le faire aller et venir pour se détendre et ajouter rapidement les suivants, car au vu de ce qui l'attendait...

Draco engloba alors le gland de Potter entre ses lèvres et le fit pénétrer dans sa bouche, faisant tournoyer sa langue au sommet, sur la fente... La main de Potter se posa alors sur sa tête et se crispa dans ses cheveux. Draco poussa un petit gémissement de protestation.

\- Oh, ouais... continue..., gémit Potter.

Hum, visiblement Potter appréciait le traitement. Draco lécha encore le membre sur sa longueur, puis revint sur le haut, titillant la fente du gland en durcissant sa langue. Potter poussa un grognement. Draco en était maintenant à trois doigts qui poussaient dans son trou et il prit à nouveau le gland de Potter dans sa bouche. Il le fit pénétrer le plus loin possible, mais même en détendant sa mâchoire au maximum, il ne pouvait pas avaler la moitié du sexe de Potter. Cependant, son action eut l'air de plaire à Potter qui marmonna :

\- Oh, putain... ouais...

Son autre main, celle qui n'était pas crispée dans ses cheveux, se mit à caresser les épaules, puis le dos et enfin le haut des fesses de Draco qui en eut la chaire de poule et même s'il se convainquit que ce n'était que purement physique, il commença à être excité. Il gémit, déclenchant une vibration autour du sexe de Potter qui apprécia le traitement. Draco ajouta encore un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, s'écartant le plus qu'il pouvait pour ne pas avoir mal après, même si cela semblait inévitable.

\- Humm... Allez... st-stop Malfoy, l'arrêta Potter. À te voir te préparer toi-même, j'ai envie de te la mettre. Maintenant.

Draco se redressa et hocha la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- On craque, Potter ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Potter et se tourna dos à lui, à quatre pattes, les fesses tendues vers le haut.

\- Oh, non Malfoy, pas comme ça.

Draco se retourna, interloqué. Comment ça ? Potter s'était allongé sur le dos, contre les oreillers de la tête de lit et le fixait avec une expression moqueuse, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin fabriquait, encore ? Potter désigna alors son érection du doigt. Draco déglutit, elle était encore plus impressionnante de ce point de vue, pointant fermement vers le plafond.

\- Je veux que tu t'empales dessus, toi-même. Tout seul, comme un grand.

La bouche de Draco s'assécha. Il fusilla Potter du regard. Il se sentait humilié. Il serait obligé de regarder son client, alors qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Et il soupçonnait Potter de l'avoir deviné. Alors cet enfoiré se débrouillait pour l'y obliger.

\- Potter..., commença Draco d'une voix menaçante.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

\- Non ! répondit Draco un peu précipitamment. Je... je cherche juste le lubrifiant.

Potter haussa un sourcil, pas dupe, et croisa à nouveau ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Allez, si tu es sage Malfoy, je ferais en sorte que tu y prennes plaisir.

'Comme si c'était possible', marmonna Draco pour lui même. Il dénicha le lubrifiant dans un tiroir et s'approcha de Potter. Il l'enjamba et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Draco déglutit en voyant l'érection de Potter comparée à la sienne. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait le double. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'allait jamais rentrer ! Draco commença néanmoins à étaler une couche plus que suffisante sur le sexe de Potter.

\- Malfoy... on peut encore arrêter là, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable...

Il avait presque l'air soucieux.

\- Non, Potter, répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Je vais le faire.

Ce disant, il se releva sur les genoux et s'avança sur le corps du brun. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se baisser, que l'érection de Potter touchait déjà ses fesses. Il saisit la base du membre de Potter et écarta son entrée le plus possible avec l'autre. Il prit une inspiration et posa son trou sur le gland. Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même, se préparant à la sensation. Puis il l'enfonça à l'intérieur de lui. Il grimaça légèrement. En plus d'être grand, Potter était bien large. Potter gémit et ses mains vinrent saisir ses hanches.

\- Attends, protesta Draco qui eut peur qu'il ne s'enfonce d'un coup.

\- T'inquiète..., haleta Potter. On fait ça... à ton rythme...

Rassuré, Draco se laissa doucement glisser le long du membre lubrifié. Concentré, il se mit à respirer presque aussi vite que Potter, qui semblait faire des efforts pour résister, ses doigts s'enfonçant durement dans ses hanches. Mais Draco ne les sentait presque pas, son attention se focalisant sur la sensation qu'il avait dans l'arrière-train. Il n'avait jamais rien accueillit de si gros, le ministre et son ami russe semblaient bien loin !

Draco gémit, se crispant, et s'arrêta en cours de route, le souvenir de cette soirée venant le hanter.

\- Putain..., gémit-il d'un ton plaintif alors que sentait des larmes traîtresses élire domicile dans ses yeux.

\- Détend-toi..., siffla Potter.

\- Ta gueule, Potter ! répliqua Draco.

Oui, c'était Potter sous lui. Pas cet imbécile de ministre et son collège russe. Et Potter l'avait laissé aller à son rythme. Draco comprit d'ailleurs pourquoi Potter avait insisté pour cette position, finalement, il s'était soucié du bien-être de Draco. Ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas du dire du ministre et du russe. Ragaillardi, Draco se détendit légèrement et descendit encore de quelques centimètres.

'C'est l'heure de vérité', se dit-il alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin que ça.

Il sentit les mains de Potter vagabonder sur son corps, son membre, ses zones érogènes... Le Gryffondor semblait vouloir lui faire oublier la douleur en réveillant son désir. Ses gestes disait : "tu peux le faire, Malfoy". Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux, bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire ! Pour preuve, il descendit encore, prenant davantage le sexe de Potter au plus profond de lui. Potter était si gros que Draco voyait son membre déformer son ventre, formant une bosse. Sûr qu'il n'allait plus être le même, après ça.

'Ce truc n'a jamais de fin?!' gémit intérieurement Draco alors qu'il descendait encore.

Enfin, ses fesses touchèrent le bas-ventre de Potter et tout deux soupirèrent de plaisir. De plaisir ? Comment ça de plaisir ? Non, ce n'était qu'une réaction physique. Pourtant, remarqua Draco, son sexe à lui n'était qu'à moitié en érection. Etrange.

\- Ça va... Malfoy ? demanda Potter, haletant.

Draco regarda l'homme allongé sous lui. Le cheveux de Potter lui collaient au front à cause de la sueur. Ses bras tremblaient alors que ses mains étaient crispées sur ses hanches. Même si c'était lui qui avait un sexe démesuré enfoncé en lui, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui le plus à plaindre. Potter se retenait visiblement de toutes ses forces. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver attirant ainsi. Il eut un pauvre sourire. Peut-être s'autoriserait-il à ressentir du plaisir cette fois-ci ?

\- Ouais..., répondit Draco. Je vais bouger.

\- Att...

La protestation de Potter se finit dans un long gémissement alors que Draco avait entamé un léger va-et-viens sur la hampe dure. Draco haleta. Le membre de Potter le remplissait totalement et il ne s'attendit pas à la sensation de plénitude qui lui saisit le corps. Il frissonna alors que son propre sexe reprenait de la vigueur. Bientôt, Draco accéléra ses mouvements, cette sensation inédite le parcourant de part en part. Il poussa alors un gémissement sonore alors qu'une décharge de plaisir pur le traversait.

\- Oh, bordel...

Il vit Potter esquisser un sourire. En effet, le membre de ce dernier étant tellement large, celui-ci appuyait à chaque mouvement sur sa prostate.

\- Aaahnn..., gémit Draco s'empalant maintenant avec plus de force pour toucher ce point qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, Malfoy... continue..., haleta Potter.

\- Huummm !

Les dents serrées, Draco se mit à gémir encore plus fort, puis ce furent des petits cris qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, c'était électrisant. Potter se redressa alors et Draco faillit basculer en arrière sous le mouvement et poussa un cri surpris. Potter, à présent assis, passa alors ses bras sous ses cuisses et les souleva avant de placer ses mains dans son dos pour soutenir Draco qui s'accrocha aux épaules du brun. Potter s'enfonça alors d'un coup de hanche vers le haut tout en laissant retomber Draco sur lui.

\- Aaaah ! cria Draco en reversant la tête en arrière.

Ses jambes ainsi écartées par Potter, accentuaient la pénétration et Draco ressentait avec davantage de force chacun des coups de butoirs de Potter qui utilisait le poids de son corps pour le faire glisser sur lui. Draco ne s'était jamais sentit aussi... plein, rempli. Et cette sensation lui procurait un plaisir qu'il ne pensait pas possible de ressentir. À chaque allée-venue, Draco poussait un cri, perdant lentement mais sûrement la tête.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Haaa ! O-oh ! Bor-del...

Potter n'était pas avare de gémissements non plus et avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco qui sentait son souffle haché s'échouer sur sa peau. Puis soudain, Draco la sentit. La vague. Le déferlement de plaisir. Son corps se crispa jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds et il se tendit vers l'avant en criant de plaisir. Il éjacula avec force alors que son premier véritable orgasme le terrassait. Il s'affala dans les bras de Potter qui, lui, continuait se mouvements, bien qu'avec moins d'ardeur depuis que Draco s'était transformé en chose molle et gémissante.

\- Hé... Malfoy, souffla Potter à son oreille. C'est pas... l'heure de-huumm... dormir.

\- Hein ? Quequiya ? fit Draco à moitié dans les vapes.

Potter ralentit, déconcerté par la réaction de Malfoy. Il l'écarta de lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Remets-toi en... On dirait que... c'est le premier orgasme de ta vie...

Draco les idées encore un peu floues, sourit d'un air idiot, perturbant encore plus Potter.

\- Pour tout te dire Potter... j'avais jamais ressenti ça...

Potter écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Humpf..., marmonna Draco en se laissant retomber sur le torse de Potter, très confortable se dit-il. J'ai jamais vraiment... avec personne... j'ai jamais vraiment joui...

Draco se sentait d'humeur étrangement câline. Et les lèvres de Potter étaient très attirantes. Draco se pencha donc pour saisir les lèvres de Potter entre les siennes et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Et puis, sentant toujours le sexe de Potter enfoncé en lui, il bougea les hanches. Potter lui mordit la lèvre sous la sensation. Draco se recula, moqueur, avant de lécher sa plaie, plus amusé qu'indigné.

\- Et bien Potter ? On perd de la vigueur ?

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui t'est presque évanoui sous le coup de l'orgasme, lui fit-il remarquer.

Draco fit la moue.

\- À charge de revanche, dit-il provocateur.

Il avait envie de jouer. Wow, si avoir un orgasme était aussi plaisant que cela, Draco voulait bien coucher avec Potter tous les jours. Et même plusieurs fois par jour, s'il le fallait !

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, Malfoy..., le prévint Potter.

Draco bougea le long du membre toujours bien réveillé de Potter tout en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

\- Ah, oui ?

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent encore, prenant une couleur verte foncée et dans un grognement presque animal et roula soudainement sur lui-même, couchant Draco sous lui sur le dos. Il se redressa et sortit son sexe de l'antre de Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se sentant étrangement vide. Enfin, après avoir eu quelque chose de cette taille au fin fond de ses entrailles, comment voulez-vous qu'il se sente, je vous le demande ! Et puis pourquoi Potter s'était retiré, aussi ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque Potter le retourna sur le ventre et lui empoigna les fesses pour les lever vers lui. Cette position dérangea Draco, la trouvant étrangement humiliante, alors même que c'était celle dont il usait habituellement.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de plus penser, que Potter se renfonçait d'une poussée en lui. Draco poussa un long gémissement, il avait l'impression que ses parois étaient subitement devenues hyper sensibles. Il ne tarda pas à ressentir de nouveau du plaisir sous les assauts du brun. Ce dernier se tenait à genoux dernière lui, tirant les hanches de Draco pour l'empaler avec force sur son sexe. Draco laissait des petits cris sortir de sa bouche, accrochant ses doigts aux draps, alors qu'il lui semblait que Potter allait toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

C'était bien plus brutal que la première fois, mais, étrangement, Draco ne trouva pas que c'était moins bon.

\- Aaaah, gémit Potter. Putain, Malfoy...

\- Ha-huummm..., ne put que répondre Draco de nouveau aux portes de l'orgasme.

Potter lâcha lors une des hanches de Draco et appuya sur son dos avec sa main tout en relevant ses fesses de l'autre, accentuant la cambrure de ses reins. Draco sentant le membre de Potter changer d'axe dans son corps cria plus fort.

\- Malfoy... je vais..., prévint Potter d'une voix hachée.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, lui-même perdu dans son plaisir.

\- O-ooh ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça... vieennnt !

Draco sentit tout son corps se crisper une deuxième fois et il tendit ses fesses le plus haut possible pour sentir le sexe de Potter au fond de lui alors qu'une soudaine vague de plaisir déferlait dans son corps. Il ne sentit presque pas Potter éjaculer lui aussi, tellement il était prit dans son orgasme. Draco s'écroula sur le matelas, faisant glisser le sexe de Potter hors de lui, celui-ci finissant de déverser son sperme sur son dos et ses fesses.

Haletant, les yeux dans le vague, Draco vit Potter le rejoindre sur le matelas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Potter se tourna vers lui.

\- "Merci" ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier Malfoy. Peu acceptent de coucher avec moi après avoir vu... ma taille.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Draco totalement ailleurs.

Potter fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur un coude.

\- Tu vas bien, Malfoy ?

\- Hum ? Oui, oui, parfaitement bien...

Potter grogna et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre, Malfoy.

Draco ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais la phrase de Potter le fit rire. Ce n'était pas sensé être amusant pourtant. Potter le considéra d'un drôle d'air. Il y eut un moment de silence, où Draco avait fermé les yeux et commençait à s'endormir, avant que Potter n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as eu ton premier orgasme avec moi ?

Draco grogna, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- C'est mieux quand tu parles pas, Potter.

Il se hissa sur les coudes avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restaient et plaça son visage au dessus de celui de Potter. Il le considéra un instant avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser mollement. Puis il s'éloigna et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la tête tournée à l'opposé du brun.

\- C'était en quel honneur ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Pour te faire taire, marmonna Draco.

\- Mouais, c'est ma méthode, ça.

\- Ben je te l'ai volée.

Draco sentit la main de Potter se mettre a lui caresser le dos. Elle traçait de doux cercles sur sa peau. C'était apaisant et Draco laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il rougit en entendant le rire amusé de Potter et tourna le visage vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

Mais loin de l'expression de pure moquerie à laquelle il s'était attendu, il y avait comme une lueur de... tendresse dans les yeux verts de l'ancien gryffondor. Un sourire comme attendri étirait ses lèvres. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Potter ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, alors que le brun continuait de lui caresser le dos.

Un nouveau rire secoua doucement la poitrine de Potter.

\- T'es mignon, Malfoy, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Tu apprendras, Potter, répondit-il en appuyant sur le nom de famille, qu'un Malfoy n'est pas mignon. Il est beau, élégant, distingué, charismatique, rafin...

\- Tu parles trop, Malfoy, le coupa Potter en le renversant brusquement sur le dos pour le surplomber et l'embrasser avec passion.

Draco émit un petit cri, surpris, avant de se laisser aller au baiser et de fermer les yeux à demi. Il sentait le poids du brun sur lui, l'immobilisant efficacement, même si Potter avait appuyé ses coudes de part et d'autre de sa tête afin de ne pas trop l'écraser.

Potter lui mordilla les lèvres, les faisant rougir à coup sûr. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, mais il ne savait pas s'il était de protestation ou de plaisir. Potter lécha alors ses lèvres comme pour se faire pardonner, et Draco ne résista pas à la tentation de sortir sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son partenaire. Dès qu'elles se touchèrent, elle se mirent à tournoyer ensemble, et Draco leva les bras pour les enrouler autour de la nuque de Potter. Ce dernier en profita alors pour légèrement tourner la tête sur le côté et approfondir le baiser.

Draco gémit et appuya davantage sur la nuque du brun lorsque la langue de celui-ci envahit sa bouche et commença à en explorer les moindres recoins.

C'était étrange. Lui qui n'avait jamais pris de véritable plaisir avec aucun de ses clients et commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait vraiment de si extraordinaire dans le sexe, voilà qu'il se surprenait à gémir pour un simple baiser et à en redemander encore.

Draco sentait doucement son corps se remettre à s'échauffer et il sa poitrine se mit à se soulever plus vite alors que Potter continuait son baiser vorace. Draco crispa ses mains dans les cheveux brun et poussa un petit geignement plaintif, bientôt à court d'air.

Presque inconsciemment son corps se mit à bouger contre celui de Potter et ce dernier bougea à son tour en réponse. Contre sa hanche, Draco sentit le sexe de l'autre homme s'ériger à nouveau. Mais loin d'en être effrayé, cela l'excita encore plus, et même davantage lorsqu'il entendit Potter soupirer de plaisir alors qu'il brisait le baiser.

Front contre front, ils haletait de leur échange salivaire, leurs corps bougeant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

\- Aahh... Potter..., murmura Draco en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans des émeraudes brillants qui le fixaient d'un regard trouble.

La tête de Potter dériva alors dans son cou et s'appliqua à sucer, lécher, mordiller chaque morceau de peau accessible et Draco se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il ne se savait pas si sensible.

Potter mordilla ensuite ses clavicules, y laissant des traces rouges sur la peau blanche et Draco frémit. La bouche toujours occupée sur le haut de son corps, les mains de Potter partirent alors plus bas, caresser son ventre, ses flancs.

\- Mmmmm..., gémit Draco se cambrant pour plus de contact.

Il avait l'impression que Potter était délibérément lent par rapport à leur premier rapport. Draco, décida alors de ne pas rester inactif et ses mains, jusque là crispée dans les cheveux du brun, descendirent sur les épaules musclées qu'elles cajolèrent avant de se glisser sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux tout aussi développés. Potter échappa un grognement satisfait lorsque Draco se mit à caresser son torse plus franchement.

\- Hum... Ouais, continue Malfoy...

\- Tu... tu as continué le Quidditch ? demanda Draco en passant ses doigts sur les contours de chaque muscles.

\- Hum ? Ouais, tu lis pas les journaux toi, fis remarquer Potter en ponctuant sa phrase par un baiser plus appuyé sur le haut du pectoral droit de Draco y laissant une marque.

\- Hhnnn... Haa, n-non... Je... ne lis pas les journaaaauuux ! haleta Draco alors que Potter s'occupait maintenant de ses tétons.

\- Alors, dit Potter en alternant chaque mot avec un mordillage sur les tétons érigés du blond, sache... que... je... suis... l'attraper... officiel... de... l'équipe... d'Angletterre.

Draco se mit à pousser des petits cris et se cambra en écartant les jambes de part et d'autre du bassin de Potter qui se glissa efficacement entre elles. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté la réponse de l'ex-gryffondor, concentré sur les sensations inédites qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Putain Malfoy, marmonna Potter en abaissant subitement son bassin contre celui de Draco lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent. T'es vraiment hyper sensible, on dirait presque que t'es puceau.

Draco prit un temps pour répondre, assailli par le plaisir et tremblant.

\- Je... non, mais... je t'ai dit que, huuummmm !

Harry avait commencé à bouger son érection contre celle de Draco qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules du brun.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Potter.

\- J-je t'ai dit que, reprit Draco, je n'avais jamais vraiment... p-pris de plaisir avec mes clients précédents, mais... j'ai quand même de l'expérience, t'es pas le premier à passer par là...

Potter s'arrêta subitement de bouger et Draco vit ses yeux prendre une teinte verte plus sombre et ses traits se durcir sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison de ce changement soudain.

\- Potter ? demanda-t-il en bougeant lui même son bassin contre celui du brun. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Potter détourna alors le regard en poussant un "tssk !" dédaigneux entre ses dents. Draco eut l'impression de recevoir une pierre en plein sur son cœur. Pourquoi ce mépris de la part de Potter faisait-il si mal ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'un de ses clients le traitait comme la pute qu'il était... Pourtant il avait cru que Potter serait différent. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Potter ne le considérait de toute évidence que comme un vide-couille bien utile.

Draco lâcha alors le torse du brun et laissa tomber ses bras en croix sur le matelas. Il détourna la tête et dit, d'une voix morne et amère :

\- C'est bon Potter, fais tout ce que tu veux et casse-toi, je me laisserais faire.

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

\- Quoi ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête, Malfoy ? Parce qui c'était pour baiser une poupée gonflable, je serais certainement pas venu ici !

Draco serra les dents au mot "baiser" mais s'obligea à garder une voix calme lorsqu'il répondit, toujours sans regarder Potter.

\- Je suis une pute, Potter, je ne sers qu'à ça, vider les couilles trop pleines, alors c'est évident que tu n'es pas mon seul client, je...

La gorge de Draco se serra et il préféra se taire pour ne pas en dire trop et s'appliqua à garder un visage impénétrable.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence avant que Potter ne lui saisisse brusquement la mâchoire pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, asséna-t-il durement et Draco cligna des yeux, perdu. Je t'interdis de penser à toi comme n'étant qu'une pute, t'es bien plus que ça, et tu vaux bien plus que tous ces connards, c'est clair ?

Une aura sauvage semblait transpirer de Potter. Sauvage, dangereuse, autant que l'éclat sombre de ses yeux, mais... très séduisante, et malgré lui, Draco s'en sentit excité.

\- C'est clair, Malfoy ? répéta Potter alors que Draco n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Draco hocha la tête, hypnotisé par ces yeux d'un vert sombre plantés dans les siens.

\- O-oui..., souffla-t-il.

Les traits de Potter s'adoucirent quelques peu.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un sourire. À présent... si nous reprenions où nous nous étions arrêtés, hum ?

Ce disant, Potter recommença ses va-et-viens entre leurs deux bassins collés. Draco gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière et Potter en profita pour plonger des lèvres sur le cou offert. Cela ne fit que gémir Draco plus fort et il resserra sa prise sur le torse de Potter.

Ce dernier sourit tout en mordillant la peau pâle.

\- Tu sais Malfoy... quelque part, ça me plaît que je sois celui qui t'ai donné ton premier orgasme... Ça me fait me sentir spécial...

\- Tu... as toujours... été spécial pour... moi, Potter, haleta Draco en caressant le dos du brun.

Celui-ci arrêta de mordiller ses tétons et se redressa légèrement, sans cependant stopper les frictions entre leurs sexes.

\- Ah oui ? Ravi de l'apprendre alors, dit-il en fixant Draco avec un sourire.

Puis Potter leva le bras et d'un informulé fit venir la bouteille de lubrifiant à lui. Il plongea ses doigts dedans sans lâcher Draco du regard, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Draco soutint ce regard vert avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qu'il perdit en sentant l'homme au dessus de lui, enfoncer subitement deux doigts lubrifiés en lui. Et en plus il toucha sa prostate du premier coup.

\- Haaa !!! cria Draco en se cambrant, parcouru de frissons de plaisir.

Potter se mit alors à bouger ses doigts en lui et Draco ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il gemissait sans retenue, se tortillant dans tous les sens, les doigts crispés, tantôt sur les draps, tantôt griffant le dos de Potter.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oh, Merlin ! Ouiiii !

Il ouvrit encore plus ses jambes, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de ses doigts qui le fouillaient sans relâche.

\- Encore ! cria-t-il alors que Potter effectuait une sorte de torsion du poignet qui faisait - oh, merlin - tellement de bien.

\- Ça, Malfoy ? demanda Potter en réitérant son geste.

\- Oh, putain, ouiiiii ! Aaa-aaah !

L'eprit embrumé de plaisir et parcouru de frissons de délice, Draco saisit ses propres jambes par dessous ses genoux et les écarta davantage, levant ses fesses vers Potter, lui offrant son trou sans honte.

\- Merlin, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il quand le brun appuya sur sa prostate.

Celui-ci rit, ses yeux vert émeraude dévisageant avec malice, un sourire que Draco trouva diablement sexy en coin.

\- Harry, ça suffira, dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

\- Ha-rry ! cria Draco sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Plus ! Encore ! Pluuuus !

Draco ne sut trop comment ses pieds étaient arrivés sur les épaules de Potter - Harry -, mais il en profita pour s'aider et tirer ses hanches à la rencontre de Potter qui le doigtait encore.

\- Plus, Malfoy ? demanda Potter le souffle court.

\- Ouiii ! demanda le blond qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il voulait plus ! Plus loin ! Plus gros ! Plus de doigts au fond de lui ! C'était si bon... Potter ajouta alors un doigt qui fut immédiatement avalé par le trou palpitant de Draco.

\- Encore ! quémanda le blond.

\- Vraiment, Draco ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...

Potter enleva alors subitement ses doigts et Draco poussa une exclamation de protestation. Non ! Il avait dit qu'il lui donnerait plus ! Il eut à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée que quelque chose d'infiniment plus gros, l'engin de Potter, le pénétra d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde.

\- AAAAAH !

Draco hurla en se cambrant au maximum, les yeux écarquillés et les mains serrées sur les draps au dessus de sa tête.

\- Merde... Draco, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète de Potter au dessus de lui.

Mais le blond était trop perdu dans le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait pour répondre et se contenta de haleter fortement, les pupilles dilatées tournées vers le plafond. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons alors qu'il sentait le plaisir se répendre dans ses veines, irridiant depuis son bas ventre. Oh, Merlin ! Sentir cette queue longue et épaisse le remplir ainsi était si bon ! Même si Draco avait l'impression que c'était surtout le fait que ce soit la queue de Potter qui le faisait réagir ainsi...

Mais n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse à sa question, se dernier amorça un mouvement pour se retirer précipitement.

\- Non ! sanglota presque Draco.

\- Mais..., protesta Potter. Tu as mal...

Draco se reprit un peu et fusilla le brun du regard, même si l'effet ne devait sûrement pas être celui espéré à cause de ses joues rouges, son souffle court et de ses yeux humides de plaisir.

\- Où tu as lu que j'avais mal Potter ?! Et si tu commences pas immédiatement à bouger, c'est toi qui va avoir maaaaaaal !

Potter l'avait pris au mot et s'était donc ré-enfoncé d'un coup au plus profond de son corps. Oh, que c'était bon !

\- Comme ça... Draco ? souffla-t-il en recommençant.

\- Oh oui ! Vas-y, Potter ! Plus fort !

\- Harry, le corrigea l'autre.

\- Harryyyyyyy !!! répéta obligeament Draco alors que ce dernier tapait encore et encore sa prostate sans relâche.

Potter - Harry - saisit alors ses hanches et, en plus de se projeter en avant, tira Draco vers lui, approfondissant se coups de butoirs. Draco se mit à crier de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement au fur-et-à-mesure que les aller-retours se faisaient plus rapides et précis.

\- AH ! AH ! OUIII ! AH ! HARRYYY !

Ce dernier, bien que moins expressif que Draco, n'en menait pas large non plus et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haché et des gouttes de sueur cavalaient sur sa peau dorée. Draco le trouva excessivement excitant, comme s'il avait encore besoin de l'être davantage. Ce fut la vision de ce Harry, à genoux sur le matelas, les yeux vert brillants de plaisir et tenant fermement ses hanches blanches de ses mains puissantes pour le pénétrer de toute sa longueur avec force, qui le fit partir dans un long hurlement de jouissance.

Draco décola presque entièrement du matelas, tellement cambré pour profiter de ce long orgasme avec ce membre au plus profond de lui, au risque de se briser le dos.

Harry, n'avait pas cessé ses allée-venues et continuait de s'enfoncer en lui à un rythme soutenu. Draco, lui était perdu dans un monde de coton post-orgasmique et tentait veinement de reprendre sa respiration. Chose rendue difficile par les va-et-viens qui n'arrêtaient pas, touchant sa prostate sensible à chaque coup.

Il gémit, clignant des yeux pour essayer de retrouver une vue moins trouble. Il avait l'impression que ses parois internes étaient devenues extrasensibles. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir chaques détails de cette queue qui le prenait sans relâche.

\- Aaahh..., soupira-t-il. Haaarryyyy...

\- Hum ? O-oui ? haleta ce dernier en se penchant vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, Draco entoura sa nuque de ses bras et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux, presque tendre. Le rythme du brun ralentit alors qu'ils profitaient du baiser, tout deux fermant les yeux.

Doucement, ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres l'une des autres et Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco. Haletant, surtout Harry qui était encore en érection, enserré par les chairs de Draco, il se regardèrent dans les yeux, une sorte d'échange visuel de tout ce qu'ils taisaient se faisant entre eux. Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, Harry souffla :

\- Qu'on soit clair, à partir de maintenant, je te veux pour moi tout seul. Hors de question que tu continues à en voir d'autre...

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Une chaleur prenant place dans son ventre en même temps que l'appréhension lui nouait la gorge.

-Je ne peux pas..., répondit-il à regret. Mon père...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton père, répliqua Harry. Je suis riche, et s'il veut que je paie de le double pour avoir l'exclusivité, je le ferais.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, la mention de la somme que Harry lui "devait" ne lui causa pas une détresse sans nom, mais cela lui fait même bizarrement plaisir que le brun dise être prêt à payer encore plus pour l'avoir plus lui seul, et même gonfla son cœur d'espoir.

Être la pute personnelle de Potter né serait certainement pas un fardeau, surtout si le sexe avec lui était toujours aussi extraordinaire.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire..., souffla-t-il en caressant la joue d'Harry. Mais... c'est d'accord.

\- Parfait, ronronna presque l'ex-gryffondor.

Il reprit alors subitement ses va-et-viens, surprenant Draco qui poussa un petit cri surpris. Avant de sentir de nouveau l'excitation l'envahir. Quoi ? Mais non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait plus...

\- Aaahhh !

Ah, ben si.

Harry se mit alors à presque dévorer son torse, le parsemant de marque rouges de dents, de suçons... Tandis que Draco, de son côté, s'appliquait, certes, inconsciemment, à marbrer le torse bronzé de traces de griffures sur les épaules, dans le dos, sur les pectoraux, les abdos...

\- Huuummm... Draco..., soupira Harry dans son oreille. Tu es si bon... Je... Aaaahh... J'aime tellement ça...

\- Hm ! Oui ! Moi aussi, continuuuees !

Harry se redressa quelque peu et tourna légèrement Draco sur le côté, lui levant une jambe sur son épaule tandis qu'il enjambait l'autre. Ce mouvement provoqua un resserrement des chairs internes de Draco leur causant un gémissement à tous les deux. Harry était donc de nouveau à genoux, tenant sur son épaule la jambe du blond, heureusement qu'il était souple, alors que Draco était sur le côté à moitié à plat ventre, et laissait exprimer oralement son plaisir.

Sa prostate était de plus en plus malmenée par les coups de butoir d'Harry et Draco, déjà au garde-à-vous, était de nouveau près de jouir. Ses parois rendues encore plus sensibles après leurs multiples ébas, ne l'aidaient certainement pas, et lorsque Harry entama un rapide va-et-viens sur son érection délaissée, ce fut l'apothéose et Draco jouit à longs traits en criant encore le nom de Harry.

Ce dernier accéléra encore la cadence, saisissant les fesses de Draco pour le pilonner avec ardeur. Puis, enfin, avec un cri quelque peu bestial s'apparentant à : "aaahhh Dracoooo !" il vint au fond du corps du blond, enfoui jusqu'à la garde, comme s'il voulait aller encore plus loin qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Draco, de sentir tout ce liquide le remplir au plus profond de lui même, sentit une chaleur prendre place dans son bas-ventre et remonter dans tout son corps jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds qui se crispèrent soudainement. Son corps entier se tendit, parcourut de tremblement puis quelque chose explosa et un second orgasme le faucha sans prévenir, sans même qu'il n'éjacule. Draco poussa un long gémissement indécent alors que tout son corps était encore tout frissonnant.

Puis Harry se retira lentement et retomba, haletant, à côté de Draco.

\- Pfiou..., soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'était quelque chose, dis donc...

Draco, lui, était déjà à moitié endormi et ne répondit que par un vague "huumm". Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné.

\- Quoi ? Ça t'a pas plu ?

Il semblait vraiment sceptique, mais, aussi, soucieux. Draco grogna.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais crié comme ça, si ça m'avait pas plu ? Idiot.

\- Ah, je me disais, aussi, sourit Harry.

\- Grmlbl...

\- Désolé, je ne parle pas le Cro-magnon, se moqua l'autre en se surelevant d'un coude pour regarder Draco, étalé sur le ventre le fusiller du regard.

Draco choisit d'ignorer l'imbécile couché à ses côtés et ferma la yeux. Il ferait bien un petit somme, tiens...

\- Fatigué ? murmura la voix amusée de Harry au dessus de lui.

\- Hm... m'as épuisé... te signale que... joui cinq fois d'affilée...

Une main se mit alors à lui caresser le crâne, lissant avec douceur des mèches de cheveux blond et Draco soupira de bien-être. Harry gloussa, mais n'enleva pas sa main de sur la tête blonde, continuant ses caresses. Draco décida qu'il aimait bien les papouilles après le sexe. Du moins, après le sexe avec Harry.

La luminosité derrière ses paupières se fit alors moins grande jusqu'à s'éteindre. Draco ouvrit un œil, intrigué, mais la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Kestufé ? demanda-t-il approximativement.

\- J'ai éteint les lumières, pour dormir.

Ah oui, c'était vrai que Harry était arrivé le soir, il devait être tard vu le temps qu'avait duré leurs ébas.

\- Aller, dors, petit dragon, murmura Harry avant de l'attirer entre ses bras puissants.

Sans protester, déjà à moitié endormi, Draco se cala confortablement contre le torse chaud et constata, qu'il n'était pas sale, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû être après leur activité précédente. Il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour lui.

\- Je nous ai lancé un recurvite, l'informa Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Hum, merci. La prochaine fois, on le fera dans ma chambre, marmona-t-il tellement bas qu'il ne sut pas si Harry l'avait entendu.

\- C'est pas ta chambre, ici ?

\- Non, ici c'est pour...

Draco fit un vague geste de la main, ne voulant pas en dire plus, mais Harry sembla comprendre puisqu'il resserra ses bras autour de lui et repris ses caresses dans sa nuque.

Draco soupira encore en frottant son front contre le torse musclé, puis une idée lui vint. Il releva la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'ex-gryffondor. Il mordilla un bout de peau avant de l'attirer entre ses dent de la la sucer avidement jusqu'à ce qu'il pense être suffisant pour marquer la peau.

\- Heu, Draco ? demanda Potter d'un ton étrange.

\- Voilà, conclu le blond, comme ça t'es à moi aussi. "Je ne veux pas que tu continues à en voir d'autre", imita-t-il d'une voix grave le brun.

\- Tu m'imites très mal, dit celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

\- La ferme et dors, ordonna Draco.

\- Hum, hum, okay.

Draco sourit. Il était étrangement bien là, dans les bras de cet idiot, et surtout étrangement bien comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis si longtemps.

Peut-être que grâce a Harry, sa vie si merdique n'était pas totalement foutue...

Le sourire aux lèvres, et un doux sentiment au fond du cœur Draco se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Un Morphée très brun, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude d'un air doux. Diablement bien foutu et ultra sexy aussi, le Morphée. Peut-être même qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, tout compte fait.

.

**NdA:** Pfiou ! Eh beh ! Il était long, hein ? (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Je vous cache pas que écrire tout ça, c'était dur... (toujours sans mauvais jeu de mot). Nan, mais sans déconner, il était assez gros quand même... (sans mauv... putain !). Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, c'est difficile à avaler après (mais merde, y'a plus aucun rapport, là !). Je sais que vous avez tous souhaité à un moment être la goutte de sueur sur le torse si parfait de Ryry, si, si, ne mentez pas ! (cette phrase est complètement hors contexte)

Enfin, soit ! Ça vous a plu ? Si oui, laissez-moi une petite review avec votre impression, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Autre chose, est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? Parce qu'en fait, à la base, j'avais prévu une éventuelle suite, mais je me suis dit que ça commençait à faire long là pour un OS... Du coup, dites-moi ?

Allez, kiss, j'vous kiffe

Pakalos


End file.
